Baby Bunnies and Tiger Cubs
by RainbowZombieApocolypse
Summary: Kotetsu and Barnaby are trying to keep a secret relationship that the fans can never know about. Things are already hard enough with the two being unable to control their feelings but what will happen with this new challenge? Will contain eventual Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Bunnies and Tiger Cubs**

**Chapter I**

"Broadcasting Live! In three, two, one, go!"

"Welcome back viewers to Hero TV! Today, we're hot on pursuit of two criminals that have just robbed a jewelry store and are on the run with millions of dollars worth of gems!" The announcer shouted into the microphone as the two robbers were shown onscreen, running down the busy streets of Sternbild, clearly armed.

"It seemed that the criminals have quite the head start." The other announcer said. "I wonder who will be the first one to show up?" He added, reffering to the city's protectors. As if on cue, a large gust of wind consumed the streets, knocking one of the thieves clean off of his feet.

"Oh! It looks like Sky High is first on the scene!" Shouted the man behind the mic enthusiastically as a board appeared infront of the waving Hero, rewarding him with 100 points for being the first to show along with an extra 50 for tripping one of the crooks. Down below, the citizens watched the sky fighter with admiring eyes, shouting words of praise and encouragement to one of their beloved heroes.

"Thank you everybody, and, thanks again!" Sky High said, accepting the praise gratefully. He dived down from his perch in the sky to grab the roober he had incompacitated, not noticing as the other used this as a chance to get away, leaving his partner in crim behind. Another 200 points was awarded to him as he watched the second thief crawl away with the bag of goods. Just as he was about to leap into action once more, he hesitated, a grin forming on his lips instead. "It wouldn't be fair if I got all the credit." He said turning towards another hero that had arrived. Or rather, to the other _two _heroes that had arrived.

"Only one to share between the two of us? Seems a little boring." The man in the white and green mecca said. "Ne, Bunny?" The thief stared at the duo in absolute horror, the gun trembling in his gloved hand.

"Too easy." Was all his partner said.

With no other choice, the thief took off and fled into the road, hijacking the first car he managed to get his hands on. The two partners grinned at one another.

"I'll let you go first." Barnaby said, motioning with his hand courteously at the other man.

"Alright," Tiger cracked his knuckles into his metal clad palm before charging after the thief. A blue aura surrounded him as he activated his Hundred-Powers. With his hightened abilities, it took the hero no time at all to catch up with the speeding get away vehicle.

Refusing to be captured without a fight, the man in the stolen car pressed on the gas as hard as he could. Kotetsu chuckled at the feeble attempt to out run him as he jumped high in the air and landed infront of the sleek, black car. The thief let out a terrified screech as the armored man dug his fingers into the hood, denting the metal as easily as a hot knife through butter. Wild Tiger lifted the car with his magnified strength, grinning as the fiend was helpless to escape.

All of a sudden, he began to crippled under the machine as the weight of the car tripled. He just now noticed the flashing red in the corner of his sight that read _Time Out_.

"Sh...shit..." Kotetsu groaned out as his human body tried to withstand the full weight of the car only to fail and have the vehicle topple on top of him.

"Kotetsu!" Barnaby cried out, not having expected this turn of events as he rushed to his partner's aid. He easily lifted the car off of the body beneath it and tossed it aside. The suit sported a few scratches, but nothing major and Barnaby hoped that the flesh inside was in a similar state.

He leaned down to cradle the older man in his arms, his helmet;s face screen reeling up to reveal concerned eyes framed by golden locks. "Kotetsu...?" He asked hushedly.

A pained moan sounded from the suit and Kotetsu lifted his own guard, revealing a cheeky grin. "Guess I lost track of time."

Barnaby let out a sigh. "Idiot..." He huffed out, his voice holding a sence of relief as he pressed his forehead against the cool steel of his partner's armored shoulder.

During this heartfelt moment, the robber crawled out of the totaled car, ready to use this as a chance to make an escape. Just as he was about to make a run for it. a long, boot clad heel stepped in front of his face. He looked up and saw the icy woman in front of him.

"My ice is a little cold," She stared, reaching a hand towars the holsters by her upper thighs to pull out two ice guns. "but your crime has been put completely on hold!"

A final score board appeared, Blue Rose gaining 500 points for her stylish arrest.

Back at the Hero TV Broadcasting, the team was indulging in refreshing drinks as they watched the highlights of the day on the enormous television screen like after all successful arrests.

"Congratulations heroes, for another hit." Agnes praised the crime fighters, reaching up her glass in the air in a toasting manner. "Ratings were off the charts once again. As for you two..." Her tone turned bitter as she turned to Kotetsu and Barnaby, her hand grabbing for the remote and freeze framing at a particular scene. Both men's faces flushed a light pink.

"While your little shows of romance and affectionate concern boost our ratings, they could potentionally ruin Hero TV's reputation and marketing income!"

There was truth in her statement. If the fans, especially the women, found out Barnaby was taken, by a memeber of the same team no less, purchases on merchandise for the woman targetted public would surely crash.

Kotetsu seemed like he was about to say something but his partner cut him off.

"We are both very sorry Miss Agnes. We will be more careful to make sure our relationship stays a secret from now on." Barnaby apologized, bowing forward slightly.

Miss Agnes frowned, the blush on her face evidence that the blond's charm had managed to get them out of trouble once again. She dismissed them with a wave of her hand, turning to the half empty glass of champagne and chugging it.

"Nice, Bunny! You sure saved us from being in a lot of trouble." Kotetsu praised his partner, giving him a hard slap on the back, knocking his glasses a little out of place.

"It was nothing a little charm and a polite tone couldn't fix, you should try it sometime old man." The blond quipped, earning a hearty chuckle from his older counterpart. "Besides, what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I let you get on probation before taking time off to go visit your daughter."

"A pretty bad one I suppose." Kotetsu responded with chagrin.

"So, is Kaede excited that you're coming?" Barnaby asked as the two men made there way back to his apartment, the more permanent residence for the two.

"Hardly. She still thinks I'm gonna cancel last minute." The brunet frowned.

"Well, you have to admit, when was the last time you _actually _saw her when you promised?"

"Don't use that tone on me, Bunny! You know how hard it is to be a Hero. I have to be a father on top of that. I'd like to go see my kid, but the city's safety is also important. Besides, even though she doesn't show it, Kaede understands." Kotetsu defended.

Barnaby gave a quiet chuckle, shoving the key into the lock of his suite door. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you see her this time." He promised, taking Kotetsu's hand and guided him into their home.

Kotetsu smiled and leaned his head over to place a quick yet meaningful kiss his lover's lips. "You're the best, bunny."

**A/N: Ok! THe first chapter of my newest brain child! Speaking of brain child...nah, I won't ruin the surprise for people who don't read the whole summary (i.e, ME lol) Hopefully I can update often enough, please leave reviews and comments or any suggestions on what you'd like to see in here would be gladly accepted ^^ Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby Bunnies and Tiger Cubs**

**Chapter 2**

"Hello?"

"Kaede! Oh its so good to hear my little girl's voice, Papa's misses you so much!" Kotetsu chirped into the phone.

"Oh, hey dad. Listen, how long until you get here?" Kaede asked, sounding excited.

"Just a few hours. What's this? Is my little girl so happy to see her papa she can't wait until he gets there?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Barnaby's coming with you this time, right!" She said excitedly, making Kotetsu's good mood deflate.

At first, Kotetsu had been afraid that Kaede wouldn't be open to the idea of her father with another person other than her late mother, a man no less, but as soon as she had found out that her father's new eye candy was her idol, Barnaby Brooks junior she wasn't so against the idea.

"Yes yes, infact he's the one driving." Kotetsu said, shifting his gaze to glare at his lover from his seat on the passenger's side. Barnaby returned this icy stare with a charming smile and a hearty chuckle.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Kotetsu flinched, holding the phone as far away from his ear as he possibly could while Kaede had her little fangasm.

"Really? He's with you right now? Ooooh, please let me talk to him dad! Please Please PLEASE!" She begged. Kotetsu once again cowarding away from the noise coming out of the phone.

"S-sorry Kaede but...err...he can't talk and drive!" The dark haired man quickly thought of a reason to deny his daughter's request.

"Eh? Can't you just hold the phone for him?" Kaede pleaded.

Kotetsu frowned.

What was he? Barnaby's bitch?

"Ah? What was that? I'm sorry you're breaking off."

"But dad, I can hear you just f-"

"Sorry Kaede, kshhhhh, going through a kshhhhh tunnel. We'll be there soon!"

Kotetsu quickly pressed the 'end call' button and sunk into his seat with a sigh. Kaede hadn't even formally met Barnaby yet. Of course she'd seen him on tv and that time he saved her but he hadn't introduced him to her as 'her papa's new boyfriend'. He dreaded how she would act seeing him in person...

"Was that really necessary?" Barnaby chuckled, taking his eyes off of the road momentarily to look at the dark haired man next to him.

"My uh...battery was dying." Kotetsu lied.

"You could have just told her that." Barnaby continued, seeing straight passed the fib. "Is 'papa' jealous that his little girl is practically in love with me?" He quiped, noting the twitch in the older man's eye. Barnaby grinned.

"But the real question is, are you jealous of me or are you jealous of your daughter?"

Kotetsu felt his face heat up at the comment, the tone of the younger man's voice making it sound more sensual then it probably should have.

"As if Bunny. Why would I be jealous of my own daughter? Besides," He pointed to himself with his thumb. "I already know you're madly in love with me." He said smugly.

Barnaby scoffed, lightly pressing on the brake as they came up to a red light. When they were at a halt he took his eyes off of the road and turned to his lover, grasping his chin to place a heated kiss on the other's chapped lips.

Kotetsu was a bit surprised at first but soon returned the kiss, resting his hand on Barnaby's neck. After a few more moments of pleasant lip locking, the younger Hero pulled away, licking the other's lips suggestively as he returned to his post.

The light turned green again.

"For once you're right, old man."

Kotetsu smiled at the blond, rolling his eyes as he resumed looking out the window.

[X]

"Kaede! I'm ho-"

"Barnaby!"

The young girl ran right past her father's outstretched arms towards the blond behind him who was busy unloading the car. Kotetsu fell flat on his face.

"Wow, I can't believe it's really you! For a while I thought my dad was lying when he said you two were dating!"

"Well, it's true." Barnaby said with a charming smile before leaning in closer and pressing his fingers over his lips in a 'shush' motion. "But it's a secret, so you can't tell anyone, ok?"

"I promise!" She agreed hastily.

Bunny laughed, taking his and Kotetsu's luggage.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that!" Kaede said, making the blond drop the suitcases. "Dad will be more than happy to carry in your stuff, right?" She turned to look at her dad.

Once again, he wasn't Bunny's bitch.

...no matter how much it seemed like it sometimes...

"I see, that's very kind of him." Barnaby said, looking at his lover

Kotetsu sent him a glare but went over and took the bags anyway, grunting as he lifted the two heavy suitcases. He could hear the young blond chuckle as he walked passed.

"What's wrong old man? Getting too old for heavy lifting?" He quipped.

Kotetsu frowned. "No, its just that you over stuffed your bag like a woman!" He shot back, giving the blond a warning glance. If Barnaby wanted any sexual favors tonight, he better shut his trap.

Barnaby responded with a chuckle, taking one of the bags out of the older man's hands.

"Come on, unless you want me to carry you too."

Kotetsu felt his ears turning red at the words, puffing up his cheeks as he followed the other towards his old home. Kaede trudged behind them, nearly on the young blond's heels as they made their way towards the traditional japanese style house.

Kaede pulled Barnaby through the front door, mumbling something about showing him her room while Kotetsu slipped out of his shoes.

"Mom, we're home." He called.

"In the kitchen Kotetsu." The old woman called back.

Kotetsu followed the voice, the smell of freshly steamed vegetables filling his nostrils as he reached the kitchen. He saw his mother in front of the oven, turning over something wrapped in cabbage boiling in a pot of water on the stove top.

"I wasn't expecting you both so early but dinner should be ready soon." She said walking towards her son. "It's been a while, how are things in the city?"

"They've been fine."

"You haven't been too reckless have you? I've been watching that show of yours and you always seem to get into some sort of trouble."

"I never get in trouble, I'm a hero! It's all to protect the people." Kotetsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Besides, Bunny, er, Barnaby is always there when I need him to be."

"Oh?" Kotetsu's mother's face turned into one of amusement. "And how is this man of yours?"

Kotetsu's face flushed at the way she spoke. It was always awkward when your mother brought up your relatively new boyfriend after thinking her son was straight for the past thirty something years.

"He's-"

As if on cue, Barnaby walked into the kitchen with an overly excited Kaede glued to him like a baby duckling.

"Hello ma'am, you must be Kotetsu's mother." Barnaby bowed forward respectfully. "He has told me much about you."

"Oh my, what a charming young man, handsome too." She laughed, feeling flattered. "How on earth did my son manage to catch a man like yourself." She half joked, half stated.

Barnaby chuckled. "It astounds me at times aswell."

Kotetsu, used to being the subject of torment by now, just ignored the two.

Kotetsu's mother turned to the oven where their dinner cooked and switched off the burner before turning to her grandaughter. "Kaede, would you mind setting the table?"

"No problem grandma." Kaede said, doing as she had been told. "Barnaby, you'll sit next to me right?" She asked excitedly as she stretched to reach the plates.

"Of course." Barnaby answered with a smile. Kotetsu turned to glare at his boyfriend for the umpteenth time that day, earning yet another sweet smile from the younger NEXT.

This was definitly going to be a long week.

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I got kinda stuck on this chapter. Great, we're only on chapter 2 and I'm already getting writers block . I originally wanted to make this chapter longer but the stuff in my head just wouldn't flow so I decided to save it for later chapters. Hopefully the next update won't take as long as this one did. Reviews are always greatly appreciated, please leave one if you have the time or enjoyed my fanftiction. **


End file.
